Leaving the Light Wiki
Welcome to the Leaving the Light Wiki This is the story of Antoniette "Toni" Aloise, a young woman who thought her life was rather boring, until she met the man of her dreams. He changed her life forever, he and the vampires who took her prisoner. A novel written by Christine Schnell. About the Series This is a series of novels and short stories about a group of vampires who make slaves out of humans. The main novels follow Toni through her trials and tribulations as a slave and more. First started in 1997 based on a dream, the novel took shape over a few days by the end of that time the entire plot for the series was conceived. Each novel concentrates on different portions of Toni's life. The first novel "Leaving the Light" covers the events from the author's dream, ending at the point her dream did. Currently the novels are setup as large volumes in the area of 400K words each. The novels are primarily aimed at women in their 20's and 30's but is accessible to all. The author is currently 4/5 of the way through the second novel and is working on preparing the first for self-publishing in pieces. The Novels currently consist of: Leaving the Light Season of Darkness Side Stories to date are: Two Hours with Toni Rare and Radiant Maiden, Nevermore Deep Dark Woods Love Letter for Bram Dark Crystal of the Night The Assasin's Raven Playful Whispers Ten Lashes SPOILER ALERT! The first, "Leaving the Light," follows Toni as she learns to be a slave, attempts to escape, falls in love, and more. The second, "Season of Darkness," continues right were the first ended as she finds herself on the other end of the pointed teeth. She learns to live as other vampires and researches the prophecy that claims she will become Queen. Conceived as a five volume set, the third novel will deal with what happens if the prophecy is true. The fourth and fifth, you'll just have to wait to find out, but they will be taking Toni on an adventure beyond time and space. Themes The novels and short stories deal with different themes but mostly concentrate on perception. The main novel deals with how Toni perceives the incidents around her, but the reader too is encouraged to try to interpret the events on their own but only seeing them through Toni's eyes. Scenes between the novels and short stories are often revisited from different perspectives. This allows the reader to see that even if we know what happened from a different perspective we still may not know the truth as it depends on who is perceiving it. Other themes include be careful what you wish for, and the ever important "Do as you're told." Toni is often finding that both of these are important and go hand in hand. Also the thin grey line between good and evil, right and wrong is explored to a great extent even involving the titles of the novels. Website The official website of Leaving the Light can be found here: http://www.thetesseract.org/~cschnell/LtL/vampire.html Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Novel Category:Characters Category:Side Stories Category:Vampires Category:Slaves